1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active compound combinations consisting, firstly, of formononetin and, secondly, of known insecticidally active compounds. These active compound combinations are highly suitable for controlling unwanted animal pests, such as insects or acarids, and also phytoparasitic nematodes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that formononetin of the formula (I),
an isoflavone produced by red clover (Trifolium pratens), enhances the growth of the roots of useful plants (U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,603).
Furthermore, it is known that numerous chloronicotinyls, phosphoric esters, carbamates, heterocycles, organotin compounds, benzoylureas and pyrethroids have insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal properties (cf., for example, EP 0 192 060, U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,115, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,266, GB 1,181,657, WO 93/22297 A1, WO 93/10083 A1, DE 26 41 343 A1, EP 347 488 A1, EP 210 487 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,177 and EP 234 045 A2). However, the activity of these compounds is not in all respects satisfactory.